In Love With An Army Man
by who-needs-a-prince-anyways
Summary: Rory goes to London to stay with Gran and runs into Tristan, an army officer stationed nearby. Somewhat AU. Futurefic.
1. Chapter 1

Tristan walked confidently across the grounds to his office. When he got there, one of the men from his unit was already waiting to speak to him. His secretary shrugged and smiled and Tristan gave a small smile back.

"Come on in, Landon."Tristan ushered the man into his office and took a seat behind his desk, Sit down. What can I do for you today?"

"Sir, I'd like to request for a temporary leave."

Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"See, sir, my wife is pregnant with triplets and she should be delivering soon. I would like to be there for the delivery of my children."

"When was your last leave, Landon?"

"Over three years ago, Sir. You can verify that in my records."

Tristan nodded slowly. The man in front of him was at least five years older than him but in a lower position. Tristan was used to this kind of request.  
"Sir, if I could add something. I don't want to beg, but..."he trailed off.

Tristan nodded for him to continue, "My wife and I have tried hard to have a baby. Since we've been married, my wife has had four miscarriages. She's been extra careful with this pregnancy and the birth is a month away, Sir."

Tristan sighed, "How long of a leave are you requesting here, Landon?"

"Sir, I don't mean to be forward, but I would like to work for another two weeks and then take about three or four weeks of leave. I want to help my wife in the last days of her pregnancy and be there the first few days our children are born."

Tristan nodded and reached in his desk for the necessary papers. He filled in the correct information and dates and signed them. "Landon, you sign these papers and I'll send them over for confirmation. If he confirms the leave, we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Sir."The other man saluted and hurried out of the office.

Tristan slumped in his desk. He had a few weeks of leave coming up and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to take them. He'd been stationed here in England since he joined the Army two years ago, right out of college. With his experience with the military already, he'd move up to officer very quickly. He'd spent so much time working, he had almost no social life and he never saw his family. He didn't know what to do with his leave.

He stood up and headed out of his office and over to his bosses. He had to wait in line for a few minutes, but soon enough, he was being ushered in.

"DuGrey. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir."Tristan sat across from him.  
"What brings you here today?"

"I don't want to take my upcoming leave, Sir."

Andrew Brooks frowned at him, "DuGrey, you haven't taken a leave since you became officer. You're overworked and deserve this. You're taking the damn leave."

"But, Sir-"

"Shut up, DuGrey. Take the damn leave. Anyways, tomorrow is your last day and you're off for a month. No compaints. Now get your ass out of my sight."

"Yes, Sir."Tristan hurried back to his own office and let out the sigh of frustration he'd been holding in.

Rory woke up and blinked slowly. The man in the plane seat next to her was snoring loudly. The flight attendent smiled sympathetically at Rory as she passed. Rory sighed and sat up.

She was on her way to spend the year in England. She was going to visit and stay with her great grandmother which she was still a little unsure about. She didn't know exactly why she was staying for a year.

Apparently, according to Richard, she just wanted some company once and a while. According to Emily and Lorelai, she had an ulterior motive like finding her a husband. But according to Gran, she was there to help her prepare to move to the United States at the end of the year.

It was June and she'd be in England until the next July. Just over a year, actually. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about it but she hoped it would work out and she wouldn't have to leave.

Two years after college and Rory was helping her grandmother move. She was supposed to be working for a big newspaper somewhere in the states. Not being over in England, with her great-grandmother. She sighed and pulled out her MP3 player.

She was busy listening to Panic! at the Disco when the flight attendent tapped her on the shoulder."Excuse me, miss."

"Yeah?"Rory pulled the earphones out.

"We're going to be landing. I need to wake up this gentlemen. Could you step into the aisle for a minute."

"Oh, sure."Rory stepped into the aisle as the flight attendent shook the man awake and made sure he put his seat in the upright position.

"Thanks."

"No problem."Rory sat back down and buckled in. The man turned towards Rory and looked like her was about to say something so she shoved her earphones back in and hit play quickly.

Soon she was carrying her black leather backpack and pillow off the plane and down to the baggage area. She saw a man holding a sign that said, LORELAI GILMORE III. She headed over.

"Hey, I'm Lorelai."She said.

"Miss, I'm Chuck. The elder Ms. Gilmore's driver. I'm here to pick you up. Which belt will your luggage be on?"

"Oh, um,"Rory glanced around, "This one."

"All right."They stood waiting until the belt started spitting out bags.

"Point yours out and I'll grab them."

"Thanks. Um, I have four suitcases and a duffel bag. Three of the suitcases are really big."

"I'll get a baggage cart."he hurried off and Rory grabbed her duffel as it passed.

He was back by the time her large suitcases came out and he loaded all but one on the cart.

"I'll pull this one."Rory insisted, "It has wheels for this purpose."

"Yes, Miss."He led her out to a long limo and he opened the door to the backseat. She crawled in and he loaded in the bags.

She hadn't been in a limo since she was going out with Logan. They had broken up their senior year at Yale but were still good friends. They didn't talk as much as they used to, but they were on good terms. The ride was over an hour long but it seemed much shorter.

Before she knew it, Chuck was opening the door and ushering Rory out of the car. Another man opened the front door to a gigantic house. It was made of gray stone and looked almost like a castle. It was the biggest house Rory had ever seen in her life.

"Miss, I'm Grayson, Ms. Gilmore's butler. Ms. Gilmore is having her nap right now, I'm to show you to your room."

"Thanks. I need my bags."Rory smiled.

"Chuck and I will bring them right now. Now, follow me to the elevator."

"Elevator?"Rory whispered and followed him.

"Here's the elevator, Miss. There are three stories to this house, plus the basement. Ms. Gilmore would appreciate if you would stay out of the basement and the second story where she has her bedroom. Your suite is on the third floor. Would you mind holding the door while we bring your bags?"

"Not at all."Rory gaped at the huge foyer while they brought in her bags. It was done in cream and gold with an elaborate mural with angels painted on the tall ceiling. There were elegant stairs curving up. They were made of white marble, like the floor but had a cream rug in the middle.

"Miss, do you need any more help getting them into your suite?"Grayson asked.

"No, thanks, Grayson. Just tell me which door I'm looking for and I'll be fine."

Grayson pulled out a small packet of paper."This is a map of the house, Ms. Gilmore had them made up so the new staff would know where to go. I made a copy for you. Now, your room is here, circled on the third floor."  
"That suite takes up like a third of the third floor!"

"Ms. Gilmore wanted the best room for her great granddaughter."Grayson explained.

"Wow."

"Now, in this packet, there is the map. Also, the cleaning schedule so you know when the maids will be coming to your room. There's a list of Ms. Gilmore's rules for the house and her schedule for the next week is included in there. Including meal times, her nap times, and other things. It would be in your best interest to remember them. Any other questions?"

"Nope. Thanks." Rory took the packet.

"If you need anything, use the intercom system and I'll be sure to help you."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "Wow. Thanks."

She stepped in the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. And elevator in a house. A mansion actually. Almost a castle. She felt like a princess. She found the door to her suite and opened it.

The bedroom was huge. It had a king size bed, a large television and entertainment system, some bookshelves, a large stereo system and shelves for CD's. There was a sitting area and desk equipped with a fancy computer. Rory saw two doors inside the room and she headed for the first one.

It led to the bathroom which was as big as her bedroom at Lorelai's house. It had a jacuzzi tub, a huge shower, a sauna, a vanity, and a long counter with two sinks. There was a door that led into a smaller addition which held the toilet. Rory also found a linen closet full of big soft towels, washclothes, hand towels, bed sheets and pillow cases. There were also extra blankets and a few extra pillows.

Rory backtracked into the main room to open the next door. It led to a closet. Her jaw dropped when she entered it. It was huge. Twice the size of her bedroom at home. Lorelai would be so jealous.

There was a large island dresser in the center, shelves for shoes and purses and racks to hang other clothing on. She was in complete awe. There was another door off of the closet that led to a smaller closet with nothing in it. Rory assumed it was for storage and planned to put her suitcases in it.

When she was back in the main room, she noticed the beautiful french doors that opened out onto a beautiful balcony. It was in the back of the house and Rory could see out into the backyard, if it could be called that.

There was a giant built in pool and a hotub with a waterfall. She could also see a large patio with tables and chaise lounges. The yard itself went as far as she could see. Back in the distance, there was a small pasture beside what she assumed to be the stables. Nearer to the house were two tennis courts. There was also a pool house off to the side and two golf carts near the house. Rory guessed you would need them to get around the yard.

She could see a large gardening shed. Behine the pool was a large flowery garden and Rory was almost positive she could see a giant shrub maze back near the stables. She didn't even know what to do with herself.

When she returned to the room she saw a piece of stationery on her bed. She picked it up and settled onto the bed to read it, deciding at the same time that it was the most comfortable bed she'd ever been near.

Dear Rory,

According to the arrival time you provided me with, I assume I will be taking my nap when you arrive. Make yourself at home. I wish for you to be comfortable during you stay so I gave you our nicest guest bedroom. I just wish for you to keep off of the second floor which contains only my suite. The other guest bedrooms are on your floor and at times, will be in use. Do not be surprised to see people there. If possible, I will give you warning in advance.

I hope your bedroom is to your liking. It is very elegant but I am aware that it may be suited to an older person. I know you are a young woman and have different tastes. As I will not be coming up to your room, you can decorate it as you wish. If you need to make plans with furniture delivery companies or painters, see Grayson for which ones we use. I have given you a 25,000 dollar budget for remodeling the room. I want you to make it your own. Put up posters and pictures and do not be concerned. As previously stated, I will not be in the room until we move to the States again at the duration of the year.

If you notice on your map, there is a large kitchen on the first floor but there is also one on the third floor. You are welcome to use that one for whatever you wish. I have set up a bank account for you to use for grocery and clothing shopping while you are here. I simply could not live with myself if you had no money. Now, Grayson has your American Express black card and several others as well as all of your bank account information. It is an unlimited account, spend as you wish.

Also, a word of advice, make a list of rules for the maids. Twice a week a maid will be up to clean your suite (see the provided schedule for when) and the maids are utter fools. They will clear out your wardrobe at the end of each season or throw away papers you do not wish for them to dispose of if you do not provide a list of rule. Draw it up and give it to Grayson as soon as possible. They're completely incompetant so be specific.

For example, the maids are not to do anything in my room. They are to make the bed each morning, was the sheets once a week, dust all of the surfaces, wash the windows and the bathroom appliances and make sure all my clothing is hung up. That way nothing is unsatisfactory to me.

Also, I have hired a personal shopper to accompany you if you wish for shopping excursions. She is young and hip and will do whatever you wish. She is more like a personal assistant. Her name is Megan and she lives in her own home. Her phone number is in your information packet and you can call her whenever you need anything. I assume you own a suitable cell phone. I've been told that the T-Mobile Sidekick or a Blackberry is the best. If you do not have one of those, you must inform me so I can purchase a new one for you.

Also, I do not wish for you to have a nonexistent social life. You can go out whenever you wish and if you would like a friend from the States or anywhere else to visit, inform Grayson and he will schedule a flight for them. I will take care of the price. I must stress this, while you are with me, do not worry about money at all. Please obey my wishes, young lady.

Another thing, Chuck is my driver. Yours is Jennings. He will take you anywhere you need to go. You can either order the day limo, which is a black Cadillac and far more casual for during the day or a formal stretch limo. Whatever you wish. Now, I know you own a car back in the States but that car is not here. If you wish to go somewhere without Jennings it would not be possible. So, I am going to purchase a car for you. Do not even think of arguing. Just start looking. Do not rush this process, pick out one you are in love with. Again, don't think of arguing. I'm a very stubborn old woman and I will get my way.

If you need anything else, please inform Grayson. He is the head servant here and in charge of everything. I trust him greatly. His office is on the first floor, you can find it's location on your map. He can assist you with anything you need. I hope your visit will be perfect, dear.

Sincerely, Gran

Rory couldn't comprehend everything Gran wrote in the letter. She was giving her everything she wanted. She knew Lorelai would go crazy when she visited. They'd never had any of this stuff. She couldn't help but feel the urge to go shopping.

Instead, she unpacked all her suitcases. Her room was still fairly empty because the boxes of her other things hadn't arrived yet but they would soon. Gran had insisted on shipping them first class.

Then she grabbed the information packet. She studied the map intently and then used the scanner on her computer to print off two more copies. She tucked one in her purse, left one on her desk and had an extra for whatever purpose. It would take a while to get used to this place.

The schedule stated that a maid would make her bed each morning at ten unless Rory was still asleep. If so, she'd leave. The maid would also clean on Monday afternoons and Thursday afternoons. Rory wrote up a list of rules very similar to her great-grandmother's. She didn't want anyone messing with her things. The list of rules Gran included was insane but not unreasonable.

1. No loud noise before 9 A.M. or after 9:30 P.M. Also, no loud noise between 2 and 3 P.M.

2. Breakfast and Lunch are on your own. Dinner is at 7 P.M. in the formal dining room. If you will not be in attendance, notify Grayson or myself by 6 P.M.

3. I expect you to attend two events per week. One will be a ladies tea that I have in the formal dining room Thursday evenings at 4. A second one will be an evening affair that you attend with me. I will give you my schedule and you can choose which one would work best for you.

4. Do not use the gray and white golf cart. That is mine. The purple and white one is yours. Enjoy.

5. If any of the maids or the chef does something you disagree with, inform Grayson immediatly.

6. Stay out of the basement. It is dirty and for storage.

7. Out in the poolhouse there is a pool table and a full entertainment system. If you wish to have friends over late at night, it is soundproof so go there.

8. If you wish to ride the horses, call out to the stables while you are on the way out there and inform them which horse you want to ride and they will prepare it for you.

9. If you want room service, see the list of number on the next page and call the kitchen. (Your phones are on your nightstand, on the bathroom counter, and on your desk.)

10. If you wish to play tennis or bring any "toys" or floating rafts into the pool, inform Grayson and he will show you to the activities house. It is also on your map, you may follow that.

11. Get your keys from Grayson ASAP. They are all silver and look similar but they are engraved with their locations. There is one for the front and back door, and another for the side (it's a different lock), there is one for your bedroom door (you do not need to lock it, but you can if you wish), the pool house, the garage, the activities house, your day limo (if you wish to drive the Cadillac without Jennings), and there is one to your golf cart. Enjoy your stay.

Rory rubbed her eyes after reading all that and reached over to the house phone to call Lorelai.

"Hola Amigo!"

"Amiga."

"Rory! Fruit of my loins! Girl I birthed! Poor girl being held hostage by Gran! Even Emily feels sorry for you. Richard of course doesn't. He thinks you're lucky to spend time with his beloved Trix."

"So far it doesn't seem that bad."

"Girl, are you mad? Has she drugged you? Is she making you say that at knifepoint? If she is, cough twice and then fake a sneeze and I'll call the FBI!"

"No, seriously. I actually haven't seen Gran yet."

"Lucky, lucky girl."

"I got picked up at the airport in a limo."

"Stretch or day?"  
"Stretch of course."

"Ah, of course."Lorelai teased.

"Then,"Rory continued,"I saw Gran's house. It's amazing!"

"It's huge."Lorelai agreed."Which guest room are you staying in?"

"The big suite."

Lorelai gasped, "That devil! Even when I came once without my parents and there were no other guests, Gran would not let me have that room! I'm so jealous!"  
"I'm sure your room was like a dungeon. Anyways,"

"Listening."Lorelai laughed.

"She told me I have a 25,000 dollar budget to redecorate and I can put up any posters or anything I want. I can do whatever I want because she will never come up here and after the year's up, we're moving."

"I hate you!"

"And, here's where you hate me more,"

"Prepared for hostile, bitter, ice cold hate."

Rory grinned, "She has a bank account for me and it's unlimited since I'm not working this year."

"Uh!"

"_And_,"

"There's an and!"

"She gave me my own personal assistant, driver, golf cart, if I didn't have the Sidekick dad got me, she'd get me one of those also."

"What? I change my mind! I want to come live with Gran! You come back here and work at the Inn!"

"And, she wants to buya car to use."

"You're spoiled. The golden child. I swear it."

"Well, you know, I've always been good. Brushed my teeth and whatnot."

"Yeah, you were a damn perfect kid."

"See, that swearing right there is why Gran doesn't like you, young lady."Rory teased.

"Yeah. Or it could be that I got pregnant at sixteen."

"Or that. So are there any like strings here? Come on, Pinocchio, there's gotta be some strings."

"Weeell,"

"Well! There's a well! Ha! I knew it!"

"It's not that bad. I just have rules about noise around certain times. I have to call if I'm going to miss dinner."  
"At 7 sharp."

"Exactly, and I have to attend her ladies tea at four on Thursdays."

"That witch."

"And one other event per week. She's going to give me a list of events she's attending each week and I can pick which one works best with my schedule."

"Oh boy."

"And I can't go in the basement."  
"That's always been a rule. I always tried to sneak down there and see why but I always got caught. You've got a whole year. Do it for me?"

"Why? It's just storage."

"So she says. I think it's her secret hideout or something. Gran's part of the mafia."

"We're not Italian."

"Eh, close enough. Take pictures."

"Fine, fine."

"And one more thing for me, hun?"

"Anything not crazy. What?"

"Okay, so, I usually stay in the smallest guest room in the back corner."

"Okay."

"And in that room, in the closet, in the back left corner I carved my name. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II. Carve yours, Kay babe? We'll leave our legacy in that house forever."

Rory grinned, "Fun!"

"Okay. I'll let you go find Gran and get settled in. Your boxes should get there tomorrow. Buy me something pretty!"  
"I will and thanks. Love you mom."

"Love you, Babe. Bye."Lorelai hung up and Rory laid back against the pillows of her bed.

Hopefully this trip wouldn't be as bad as Lorelai made it out to sound. It looked like for now, she was staying here.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys are so awesome! Thanks for all your reviews! Oh and I corrected the first chapter in the fact about the whole lieutenant mistake(Sorry I asked my friendw ho's bf is in the army. I thought she'd know, apparently she didn't). Also, about the cars. Rory couldn't drive the cars in the States but I had a major dumb moment and thought she could. Thanks to all you who reviewed and those who informed me of my mistakes! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Rory woke up with a start and looked around. It was her first full day in England with Gran. She hoped her boxes would arrive today. Last night she and Gran had dinner and then Gran went back up to her suite and wasn't seen again.

Rory glanced at the clock to see it was only nine. She got up and decided to take a long shower. When she finally came out, the bed was made and everything tidy. She shrugged and headed into the closet.

She dressed for a full day of activity. She was wearing her favorite ripped jeans and a white tee shirt with the words 'I Dated a Rock Star' printed across the chest in pink letters. She pulled on her pink converse shoes-she and Lorelai had become addicted to converse shoes in the past year-and headed down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Rory."Gran said politely. She was just getting up from the dining room table.

"Morning, Gran."

"Rory, I was thinking you should go shopping today. Get aquainted with the city. I'm going out tonight and I thought it would be wise for you to do the same."

"Gran, I really don't feel like going out alone."Rory shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast from the buffet table next to her.

"Yes, of course. Well, I've got that covered."

"What? How?"

"Just go shop. Be ready to go out around eight, please."

"Gran!"Rory called as her grandmother left. She sighed loudly and looked at the toast in her hand."God, I hate toast. I wonder if I can get some poptarts around here."

Following her grandmother's advice, she grabbed her purse, complete with credit cards and went shopping. She had Jennings drive her since she didn't know where she was going. She until about three, stopping for a short lunch break. She even bought Lorelai some things she knew she'd like. She went straight to the post office to ship them out.

She had Jennings drive her home then and she carried her many bags up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she found a cluster of large brown boxes, all from home, sitting just inside. She edged around them and sighed. She had a big unpacking job to do before going out tonight.

Rory blasted her music on the stereo her grandmother had provided and started organizing. Soon everything she owned was in the room and the boxes in the extra storage closet. She had followed Gran's advice and put her posters and pictures out to make it feel like home.

After sweating up a storm, she showered and had just enough time to get ready to go out. She put on a new pair of vintage jeans she'd gotten and a silky steel colored camisole. To match, she used the smokey eye technique, using a steel gray eyeliner and shadow.

She was pacing in the foyer, wondering who was coming for her when her phone rang."What?"she snapped.

"Ace, is that anyway to talk to a close friend and former boyfriend?"

"Sorry, Logan. I'm a little freaked."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well, I don't know if I told you but I'm living with my great grandmother for a year."

"Really? Why?"he asked.

"I really don't know. She asked me I guess. Plus, I quit my job at the newspaper when my boss accused me of selling my story to the Times. Remember? God, that he would even think I would do that."

"I know, I know. He's a dick. So you're freaked because you're living with your great grandmother?"

"No. She told me to go out tonight and I said I didn't want to go alone. She said she had it covered and to be ready at eight but I don't know what she meant."

"Well, now that is a reason to be freaked."A teasing tone creapt into his voice, "I mean, she might send you off with a rapist or a druggie or worse,"he gasped for dramatic affect,"Someone you don't know!"

"Shut up!"She said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, if you're going to get so huffy, I'm just going to go."

"Fine. I'll talk to you soon. It was nice of you to call."

"Anytime, Ace. See ya. And don't talk to anyone you don't know!"

She laughed as she hung up and heard a horn honk outside."Great. Gran sends me off on some surprise adventure and they don't even come to the door. They honk. How poetic. Reminds me of freaking Dean."

She walked outside and saw a limo waiting. She frowned at it slightly and the driver opened the back door for her. "Miss Gilmore, your escorts are waiting inside."

She frowned at him and he smiled slightly at her frustration. "Well, this is all fine and dandy to you isn't it?" She started in a frustrated tone, her voice raising slightly as she spoke to the poor driver. "Maybe you don't get it. My great grandmother is sending me out with who knows who and they don't even come to the freaking door for me! They honk the horn. And to top it off, they don't even get out of the freaking limo to greet me. Know what? Maybe you should just tell your passengers that I'm going back inside because-"

Her rant was cut off by someone popping their head out of the limo sunroof, "Love, just get your arse in the limo."

Her jaw dropped and she shrieked with excitement."Finn!"

"Guilty as charged. Get in."He sank back inside, grinning like a chesire cat and she flew in the limo to see Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie sitting inside.

"Logan! You dick! You tricked me!"

"I did not! Gran did!"he laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

Rory hugged each one of them and finally settled back in the seat. "I'm so relieved. I was pissed you know."

"We heard."Colin commented in a dry voice.

Rory rolled her eyes, "The coffee here sucks. I'm crabby, that's all. Plus, I didn't get a poptart this morning. And I had to unpack lots of stuff earlier."

"And I heard you went shopping."Steph added."Poor girl."

Rory grinned, "That wasn't so bad."

"And neither will be going out with us."

She laughed, "How the hell did Gran work this out?"

"She's rich. Money talks."Finn nodded knowingly and pulled a flask out of his pocket.

"And we're off."Logan laughed.

* * *

"I don't want to go out, Jason."Tristan was slumped in the front seat of his best friends car.

"Look, you're going to be on leave for a whole month. You can't just sit around your apartment. Go meet some girls. Bring one of the pretty ones home with you."

Tristan glared, "I don't work like that anymore and you know it."

Jason laughed, "I know, I know, Man! I was just kidding. Lighten up!"

Tristan sighed, "Sorry. I guess I should be happy with the leave."

"You should be. Now lighten up. We're here."

"Where's here?"Tristan glanced around.

"A club. You don't have to bring anyone home. Just dance a little, drink, and maybe get some phone numbers, alright?"

"Okay."Tristan sighed.

"Don't make it sound like such a drag. Come on."Jason led the way inside and they found seats at the bar.

"Beer?"Jason asked as he flagged down the bar tender.

"Um, sure."Tristan scanned the room.

"See anyone hot yet?"Jason passed Tristan a beer.

"Nope."Tristan leaned back and the two sat comfortably for a few minutes.

Tristan glanced at the door to see a small group of people coming in. A blonde girl grabbed one of the guy's hands and pulled him out on the dance floor. Another guy hurried off to the side of a redheaded girl. There was a girl and a guy left. The guy said something and the girl laughed and turned around. Tristan's jaw dropped as he recognized Rory Gilmore.

"Hey, I'll be right back."Jason said. Tristan barely noticed.

Roryand the guy approached the bar. She hadn't noticed him yet. There was a couple standing between them. Tristan glanced around them to look at her. Suddenly the couple moved and Rory turned.

She froze and blinked slowly, "Am I hallucinating?"

The guy with her turned, "What?"

She ignored him and stepped closer to Tristan, "Tristan DuGrey?"

He grinned, "Rory!"

"Wow, a real name."

"Well, I could call you Mary if you want."

"And I could call you Bible Boy or E.T."

"Huh?"

"Evil Tristan. My mom made it up. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Um,"He looked around, "Isn't it obvious?"

She laughed, "Not the club, England!"

"Stationed here."

"Stationed? As in?"

"The army."

"Wow. Is it hard?"

"What?"

She shook her head, "Never mind me."

"Ace?"the guy beside her spoke up.

"Oh, sorry! Tristan, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Tristan DuGrey. We went to high school together for a while."

"I got kicked out."Tristan explained.

"Yeah, speaking of, how was military school?"

"Not bad, actually."Tristan shrugged."So, Huntzberger. Wow. Newspapers. How do you two know each other?"

Logan spoke up, "We used to date."

"Used to?"

Rory sighed, "Well, he cheated on me with one of my friends."

"You weren't friends with Anna."Logan defended himself.

"Aquaintances."Rory corrected herself.

"So, Ace dumped me."

"And now he and Anna are together."

"And you're still friends, obviously."Tristan put in.

"Yep. No hard feelings. I kind of liked someone else too but that fizzled out."

"Love!"Finn appeared behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey!"She laughed."Finn, this is my friend Tristan DuGrey. Tristan, this is my dorky friend Finn Morgan."

"I need a drink."Finn let go of Rory and leaned over the bar to signal the bar tender.

"High class people you're hanging with here."Tristan told Rory.

"Yep, plus Stephanie Vanderbilt and Colin McCrae are with us."

He raised his eyebrows.

"We all went to Yale together."she explained."God, this is boring."

"Wanna dance?"Finn asked.

"I don't dance. You know that."

"I know."He dropped his head sadly.

"Mm. I'm in a movie mood. Why did we even go out?"Rory asked.

"Um, you were tricked?"Logan suggested.

"You were tricked too?"Tristan asked.

"You didn't want to go out either?"

"Nope."

"Hey!"She exclaimed.

"Oh no. Gilmore's got an idea."Stephanie said as she and Colin came over.

"I'll ignore that."Rory went on, "We should go back to Gran's and watch a movie. All of us."

"I'm in."Steph agreed.

"If you havealcohol, I'm in."Finn said.

"You're all in."Rory told them."Trisan?"

"I gotta find Jay and tell him."

"Jay?"

"My friend Jason. He drove me here."

"Go find him and tell him you're coming with us. We can get you a ride home."

"Okay."Tristan crossed the club until he found Jason."Jay, I'm out."

"What?"Jason looked confused.

"I ran into an old friend and she's having some people over for movies. You can come if you want."

"Nope. Get out of here."

"Thanks. See ya, man."Tristan joined the group again and Rory led the way outside.

Rory couldn't believe she'd run into Tristan again. In England at a club of all places. While she was with Logan. She couldn't help but notice how good he'd looked. And how much nicer he was.

Rory settled them all in the pool house and ran inside to pick a movie. She came back out with the DVD in her hand. "The Benchwarmers!"

"Yay!"Steph and Finn clapped their hands in excitement.

"Never seen it."Tristan admitted.

"Me neither. I've always been lucky enough to miss dumb movie nights."Colin added.

"Jerk!"Rory attacked him."It's a good movie!"

"Fine. Shove it in."Colin pushed her off of him and she popped it in.

Soon the group was settled around watching the movie. Finn, Rory, and Stephanie were having the best time of all of them.

"Ahh! The sun! Run away!"Steph screamed.

"Kill the evil girl scouts!"Finn added.

"Safe place!"Rory whimpered as Howie flung himself back in the closet.

Logan, Tristan, and Colin just watched in amusement as the three talked through the entire movie. They didn't even stop when it was over.

"Favorite quote this time through?"Rory asked.

Steph was quick to speak up, "Carlos, is that beer? No! It's Gatorade, homie! Get outa my way!"

"I smell cinnamon rolls."Finn tried to do an old man voice.

"Richie told me about the serial killer in the neighborhood who's killing all the people named Howie. My name is Howie!"Rory added before moving on, "Logan? Colin? Tristan?"

Logan sighed, knowing she wouldn't let up, "Um, I tipped it! You're ssstill out! You're ssstill fat!"

Rory giggled, "That was a good one. Colin?"

"Uh. If you build it, nerds will come."

"Tristan?"

"Is bad ass one or two words?"

Rory giggled."That was my favorite last time we watched.

"Another one!"Finn exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go get Napolean so we can make it a John Heder night."Rory said.

"Yay!"Steph clapped.

"Be back."She was back soon, movie in hand.

During this one, Rory and Steph fell asleep with Finn passing out in their laps. Logan stopped the movie halfway through.

"We can just let them sleep. There's plenty of places for us to crash here."

"Unless you need to get home tonight, Man."Colin told Tristan.

"Nope. I'm good."He replied.

"Good."Logan nodded slowly, "I call the couch."

* * *

A/N:What'd you think? Let me know! Ah! I love The Benchwarmers! Lol, stupid fun! What's better? Reeeeeviiieww puhlease! It gets you faster updates ya know! 


End file.
